Give A Damn
by BrittanaxTubbington
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce is the new girl in town. What happens when she finds herself falling for Lima's badass Santana Lopez? And more importantly..what if Santana starts falling for Brittany, too?    Brittana. Faberry. A little Pucktana.
1. Chapter 1

**So..hi.**

**This is chapter one of my new Brittany fic 'Give A Damn'!**

**I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, bare in mind that this is AU, so..yeah.**

Brittany clutched her 'My Little Pony' special Rainbow pony close to her chest, swallowing slightly. She walked down the halls of McKinley High slowly, unaware of the amount of eyes on her.

It was her first day at William McKinley High School, and it was safe to say she was nervous. She moved to Lima two weeks ago, and she was kind of lonely, which she wasn't used to. Back in Florida she had loads of friends, so she was having a hard time settling into this new lifestyle.

The blonde bit her lip, stroking her pony's hair lightly. She heard someone whistle behind her, and she turned her back and frowned. A group of boys were walking behind her, grins on their faces.

''Hey new girl!'' One of them said.

''My name isn't New Girl. It's Brittany,'' The blonde said, licking her lips.

The guys grinned at each other, and Brittany just sighed and carried on walking down the hall, ignoring their loud calls.

She reached her locker and opened it, staring at the emptiness. She put in some of her books carefully, thinking of ways to decorate the dull locker.

As she was thinking of where she would place her picture of Lord Tubbington, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find a blonde girl smiling up at her.

''Hi there!'' She greeted, a smile on her face.

Brittany smiled instantly. ''Hi!'' She said.

''I'm Quinn,'' The blonde girl said, the smile not fading from her face. ''I'd like to personally welcome you to Lima, and WMHS.'' She said.

''Oh, thanks! I'm Brittany.'' The taller blonde shut her locker as the bell rang.

''What class do you have now?'' Quinn asked, tilting her head a little as she stared at Brittany.

''Uhm,'' Brittany frowned and took a look at her schedule. ''Spanish.'' She stated blankly.

''Oh! Me too!'' Quinn smiled and grabbed the blonde by the arm. ''Come on, let's walk together. I'll show you where our class is.''

And with that, the girls walked to Spanish together.

''So Brittany, how're you liking Lima so far?'' Quinn asked after the bell rang.

''Uh..'' Brittany thought. How _did _she like Lima? She didn't know the answer to that question.

Quinn let out a loud laugh.

''Don't worry, everybody hates it here,'' She said.

''Oh no, I don't hate it!'' Brittany rushed. ''I just- it's different from Florida, and-'' She got cut off by someone shouting Quinn's name.

''Quinn!'' The two blonde's stopped walking and turned around. They saw a short brunette running towards them, a book clutched tightly to her chest.

Quinn sighed. ''Here we go..'' She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Quinn! Hi!'' The brunette said, out of breath.

''What is it?'' Quinn asked coldly, glaring at the girl.

''You..forgot..your..Spanish..book!'' She panted, handing Quinn the book.

The blonde grabbed the book, turning around. ''Come on, Britt.'' She said, not even glancing at the brunette.

But Brittany wasn't planning on being as mean as Quinn. ''Hi!'' She said to the brunette with a smile. ''I'm Brittany.''

The brunette smiled, but it seemed fake. ''Rachel.'' She said, and she sounded a little sad.

''Do you wanna walk with us to the ca-''

''No, no. I'll leave you two..'' Rachel said, her smile fading. ''See you around.''

Brittany watched as Rachel walked off.

''Why is she sad?'' Brittany asked, her smile fading.

Quinn shrugged. ''Who cares? Let's go.'' She said, walking in the direction of the canteen.

Brittany frowned, but said nothing.

They walked in silence. Brittany stared at her pony, humming softly to herself.

Quinn stopped suddenly, staring straight ahead. Confused, Brittany looked up, and her eyes grew wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany stared straight ahead. In front of her and Quinn were a few girls younger than them surrounding three girls about their age. One of them was a little taller than her, with short pink hair and green eyes. The one on the left had long blonde hair, and the girl in the middle had beautiful black hair. They were all wearing identical tops and skirts, the tops read: ''WMHS''.

The girl in the middle had the most beautiful eyes Brittany had ever seen. The blonde girl couldn't look away. ''Who-who's she?'' She licked her lips, not moving her eyes away from the black-haired girl.

''Santana Lopez,'' Quinn said with a sigh. ''The most popular girl in Lima, Ohio. Everyone knows her. She's famous for slutting around and having the sickest parties.'' She sighed again. ''Don't bother talking to her, she'll only make you feel like crap.''

But Brittany wasn't happy with just that, she wanted to get to know more about this Santana Lopez.

She marched up to the crowd, ignoring Quinn's shouts. Quinn ran after her, but it was too late.

''Hi!'' Brittany greeted with a smile.

All the girls stopped talking, and all eyes were on Brittany. Quinn pursed her lips together, scared for the poor blonde.

''Hi.'' Santana raised an eyebrow, looking at the blonde.

''I'm Brittany,'' She smiled, not taking her eyes off the Latina. ''It's nice to meet you.'' She noticed the crowd around her hold their breaths.

It took a while for Santana to reply, but she put on a smile. ''I don't really need an introduction, but it's nice to meet you, too, Brittany.''

Quinn's eyes widened.

''Cool..I'll see you around.'' Brittany giggled and waved a little at the crowd, grabbing Quinn's hand and skipping ahead.

''What the hell.'' Quinn said once they were far away from the crowd.

Brittany frowned. ''What?'' She asked curiously.

''I told you not to bother talking to her! But she was actually nice to you! She's never nice to anyone, not even her so-called friends!'' The blonde said in a rush.

Brittany just shrugged.

Once Quinn had calmed down, she turned a corner and pointed at a door. ''That's where the cafetiria is.'' She said, and they made their way in.

Brittany looked around at all the kids sitting at tables. ''Ohh, where shall we sit?'' She asked excitedly.

Quinn chuckled. ''Follow me,'' She said with a smirk, making her way over to a table full of guys.

''Baby!'' Quinn exclaimed, sitting down next to a tall boy and wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Hey babe,'' The boy smiled at her and they kissed softly, both of them smiling. The rest of the boys sitting there ''ooh-ed'' and ''ahh-ed'', some of them wolf whistling. They all stopped when they spotted Brittany, and exchanged looks.

''Who's your friend, Quinn?'' One of them aske with a raised eyebrow and a ridiculous smirk on his face.

Quinn and Finn pulled away, both of them looking at Brittany. Finn smirked, too, but changed it into a smile when Quinn looked at him.

''This is Brittany,'' Quinn said with a smile.

''Well hello, Brittany,'' Another one said.

Brittany smiled nervously. ''Quinn, can we go?'' She muttered, but Quinn ignored her.

Brittany sighed, and looked around the cafeteria. She smiled when she noticed Santana, and saw the Latina smiling back. Her heart started beating faster when Santana made her way over to where she was standing.

''Brittany!'' She said with a grin.

Quinn pulled away from Finn quickly, eyes widening at the sight of Santana. ''..Losers.'' Santana muttered with a slight wave. She turned her attention back to Brittany.

''Wanna come sit over there with me?'' She asked politely, pointing to her table. Brittany just nodded, unable to speak. She turned around and waved at Quinn, walking off with Santana.

''So, did you just move here?'' Santana asked Brittany, her eyes on the other girl's face. The way the Latina was looking at her made her nervous.

''Yeah, I did,'' She smiled.

''Awesome.'' Santana said as they reached the table. They both sat down, facing each other. The other girls at the table stared at Brittany.

''Brittany, this is Amy and Vivi.'' Santana introduced them. The other two girls nodded at Brittany.

''We'll just leave you two alone..'' The pink haired girl mumbled, pulling the blonde girl up with her. And with that, they were gone. It was just Santana and Brittany.

''So Britt, have you made any friends yet?''

Brittany smiled at the nickname.

''Well, yeah. Quinn is my friend, and-''

''Quinn?'' Santana asked, sounding shocked. Brittany frowned. ''Yeah. Why?'' She asked curiously, tilting her head a little.

''Quinn isn't the type of girl you should hang out with, Brittany,'' The Latina said, her smile gone.

''Why? What has she done?'' Brittany asked softly.

''I shouldn't tell you..'' Santana began. Brittany looked dissapointed.

''But I guess I'm going to have to.''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Wuuuut. I'm back! :D Well, for now, that is. My laptop died so no new chapter until it gets fixed! :( Also, I noticed that on my first chapter I wrote 'Brittany' instead of 'Brittana'. And I don't know how to change it so it is meant to say Brittana Fic..just so y'all know! :)**

**(Also, small chapter because I am on my mother's laptop.)**

Brittany stared into Santana's brown eyes.

''Me and Q..we used to be best friends,'' Santana began, her eyes glowing as they studied Brittany's features. ''But she let me down. Big time.'' Santana sighed, removing her eyes from Brittany's face. ''We used to be the two most popular girls in this whole damn school. Well, when I was the new girl. But then, she uhm..'' Santana hesitated slightly.

''She got knocked up. By my boyfriend.'' She finished with a small shrug.

By this point, Brittany's eyes were wide. ''Really?'' She asked. It seemed unbelievable, such a sweet girl like Quinn. Brittany's eyes searched the crowd for Quinn. When she found her, she realized the blonde's eyes were on the two, so she looked away quickly.

''Yeah.'' Santana sighed. ''But..but she seems so..'' Brittany struggled to find the word.

''Sweet!'' She said with a small sigh.

''Yeah well. That's Q for ya,'' Santana chuckled. The Latina's eyes met Brittany's. But the loud sound of a bell made them both look away at the same time.

''Well, I gotz' to get my Spanish on,'' Santana rolled her eyes playfully and sat up, smiling at the blonde. ''I'll see you around?'' She sounded almost hopeful.

''Yes, of course!'' Brittany grinned and stood up.

Santana saluted Brittany, followed by a playful wink as she walked away. Brittany stared after the girl, a stupid smile on her face whilst she bit her lip. She got distracted by thoughts of Santana clouding her mind.

Her thoughts got cut off by the sound of her name being called. ''Britt!'' She looked to her left, because that was were the voice seemedto be coming from. She was secretely hoping it'd be Santana, but to her dismay, it was Quinn.

''Oh.'' The blonde murmured as Quinn reached her. ''Hi.'' She said flatly, avoiding eye contact.

Quinn was a little confused, but she let it go. ''Uhm, how long have you been here for?'' She asked.

''Why?'' Brittany asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. She looked around her. All the students that once took up the whole cafeteria seemed to have gone, and she realized she must have been standing there for quite a while.

''Well, I waited for you outside of Math class and you didn't come out, so I got a little worried..have you been in here all this time?'' The shorter blonde asked, surprised.

Brittany felt her cheeks getting hot, and she stared at her feet. ''I guess..'' She said with a slight shrug.

Quinn didn't push it.

''Let's go, then.'' Quinn said simply, offering Brittany a small smile.

What Santana had told Brittany made her see Quinn in a completely new light, so she fought back a smile herself. Quinn noticed this, and began to suspect that Santana had something to do with it.

As they walked out the door, Quinn decided to go for it. ''What exactly did Santana tell you?''


End file.
